dodecadonjonsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
"Je n'ai pas de querelle avec toi"
Ume relisait la lettre que le sensei de Yuu avait envoyée à son frère pour la troisième fois afin d'être sûre de ne pas manquer un détail qui pouvait plus tard se révéler crucial. Un grand malheur s'est abattu sur nous, et nous n'en comprenons pas la raison. La jeune Raikuto Aimi, qui devait passer son Gempukku d'ici quelques mois, semble avoir été victime d'un quelconque maléfice. Il y une semaine de cela, Aimi, qui était jusque-là une jeune fille comme il y en a tant d'autres, peut-être un peu plus timide que ses camarades, mais guère plus, a volé le katana familial qui lui était destiné pour après son Gempukku, et a lâchement tué son sensei ainsi que plusieurs des élèves du dojo dans leur sommeil. N'importe qui peut affirmer qu'il ne la croyait pas capable de tels actes, et les survivants du massacre rapportent qu'elle était comme possédée, frappant ses victimes longtemps après que la vie les a quittées. Certains rapportent également que la main dans laquelle elle tenait le sabre était noire comme si elle avait été brûlée. Nous faisons notre possible, mais pour le moment, nous n'avons retrouvé ni Aimi ni le sabre de ses ancêtres. Néanmoins, s'il s'agit réellement d'une possession, et non simplement de la meilleure comparaison que les jeunes gens effrayés aient pu trouver pour décrire son état, nous aurons besoin d'aide de ta famille. La lettre était signée du nom de Hida Kouta. Yuu, quant à lui, ne pouvait rester sur place, et la pièce semblait trop petite pour lui. Néanmoins, il n'interrompait pas la lecture de sa sœur, et pour faire passer le temps, regardait par la fenêtre où il voyait le mari d'Ume, Takahiro, jouer dans le jardin avec son fils Masaki qui avait un peu moins de deux ans. Yuu se retourna quand il entendit le bruissement de parchemin. Ume avait fini de lire, et elle était pensive. "Alors, Ume-chan ? Qu'en penses-tu ?" "Je ne sais pas. Pour le moment, j'entends. Il se pourrait qu'il ne s'agisse de rien de surnaturel. Les hommes sont parfaitement capables de commettre de tels crimes, et bien pire encore, sans que les fantômes s'en mêlent Quant à la main noire, il faisait sombre, elle aurait pu avoir un gant ou juste du tissu enroulé autour." "Kouta-sensei n'aurait pas sollicité l'aide de notre famille s'il ne s'agissait pas de quelque chose qu'il soit incapable de gérer par lui-même. Il a bien assez d'expérience dans ce domaine, tu peux me croire." "Je te crois, Yuu, et loin soit de moi l'idée que ton Sensei te demande de l'aide alors que ce n'est pas justifié." Ume se tut et réfléchit un instant. Elle savait que Yuu n'était pas objectif, il s'agissait après tout de son dojo, et c'était son sensei qui lui demandait de lui venir en aide. Mais quelque chose lui semblait clocher dans la lettre. Hida Kouta-sensei ne disait probablement pas tout, mais malgré cela, il avait fourni quelques éléments importants. Le fait, par exemple, qu'Aimi soit plus timide que ses camarades de dojo. Depuis son Gempukku, Ume parcourait les terres du clan du Crabe ainsi que celles des clans environnants, et sa réputation en tant que chasseuse de fantômes, mais aussi enquêtrice, commençait à être établie. Et durant ses missions, elle avait appris que ceux qui réprimaient le plus leurs émotions étaient bien souvent ceux qui pouvaient soudainement leur laisser libre cours de la façon la plus violente. Ume leva la tête. Son frère la regardait, attentif à son moindre mot. Sunda Mizu no Dojo n'était pas très loin, et elle pouvait tout à fait aller voir ce qui s'y était passé. Qui plus était, le fait que le Daimyo de la famille Toritaka envoie sa sœur en personne ne pouvait que plaire à son sensei. "Très bien. Je m'y rendrai au plus tôt." Yuu avait l'air soulagé. "Je t'en remercie, Ume-chan." Ume se leva et se plaça à côté de son frère. Il commençait à pleuvoir. Par la fenêtre, elle aperçut Takahiro qui cessa de jouer avec leur fils, l'aida à se remettre debout, et ensemble ils rentrèrent s'abriter dans la maison. Elle sourit. "Nul besoin de me remercier, Yuu. Je ne fais que mon devoir." ---- Aussitôt arrivée dans le dojo où son frère avait reçu son éducation, Ume fut reçue par Hida Kouta, un homme que l'on imaginait bien en train d'entraîner ceux qui suivaient la voie des Hida. Il était grand, et malgré son âge avancé, on devinait aisément qu'il était toujours capable de gagner au bras de fer contre la plupart de ses élèves. Ume s'avança et s'inclina respectueusement devant le sensei de Yuu qui la scrutait comme s'il imaginait quelle résistance elle opposerait si soudainement il décidait de la trancher en deux. "Vous êtes l'envoyée des Toritaka ?" Sa voix portait si loin que même les guerriers s'entraînant dans la cour avaient du l'entendre. "En effet, Hida-sensei. Je me nomme Toritaka Ume, et je suis la sœur de Yuu." "Appelez-moi donc Kouta-sensei, comme le fait votre frère. Il est d'ailleurs bien aimable de nous envoyer quelqu'un aussi rapidement. Qui plus est, ici, nous avons déjà entendu parler de vous, mais je n'ai pas tout de suite relié votre visage à votre réputation." Ume inclina à nouveau la tête sans prononcer un mot. Kouta-sensei continua. "Je vous informe qu'il n'y a pas eu d'avancée notable par rapport au moment où j'avais envoyé la lettre à Yuu. Nous ne savons toujours pas où se trouve Aimi. " Il l'invita à le suivre dans les couloirs du dojo. "Que voulez-vous voir en premier ? J'ai cru comprendre que les Toritaka étaient des enquêteurs plutôt doués." Il le dit sans changer de ton, mais Ume sentit qu'il y avait là une sorte de défi. "Je ferai mon possible en tant que représentante de l'école des Toritaka, et également en tant sœur de Toritaka Yuu," dit-elle, et un léger hochement de tête de Kouta-sensei lui confirma que sa réponse avait été la bonne. Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes. Puis, Ume brisa le silence. "Qui exactement est mort par la main d'Aimi ?" "Son sensei, Kakeguchi Shin, ainsi que cinq des élèves du dojo. Deux jumelles, Kakeguchi Chinatsu et Kakeguchi Cho. Puis Hida Keiko, Maisuna Tsubasa ainsi que Nobuto Tarou. Les jeunes étaient à peu près du même niveau, et formaient en quelque sorte un groupe d'entraînement. Ici, les Samouraïs doivent savoir se battre seuls, mais aussi et surtout en groupe, et nous nous entraînons beaucoup les uns avec les autres." Ume réfléchit. "Dans la lettre, vous parlez des survivants du massacre. Dans les dortoirs, il y avait donc d'autres personnes ?" Kouta-sensei opina du chef. "Oui, en tout, nous avons cinq témoins." "Et les victimes dormaient le plus près de la porte ?" "Non. A vrai dire, elle avait du enjamber plusieurs futons avant d'atteindre ses cibles." Ce à quoi Ume avait pensé lors de la toute première lecture de sa lettre refit surface. Ceux qui cachent le mieux leurs émotions sont souvent ceux qui les laissaient éclater de la façon la plus violente. "Avez-vous une idée pourquoi ces cinq jeunes gens, et non pas les autres ?" "A vrai dire, non. Je ne m'occupais pas beaucoup de ce groupe. Shin les connaissait tous, mais il est mort, lui aussi. " Kouta-sensei secoua la tête, et lui posa une question à son tour. "Que pensez-vous de la main noire que certains prétendent avoir vue ?" Ume lui répondit la même chose qu'à Yuu. "Pour l'instant, rien. J'aurai besoin de parler aux survivants ainsi qu'aux amis d'Aimi." Kouta-sensei parut hésiter. "Je ne l'ai jamais vue avec qui que ce soit d'autre à part les membres de son groupe d'entraînement. On dirait qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis." ---- Le soir, Ume mangea rapidement en compagnie de quelques membres du dojo, puis s'excusa et rentra dans sa chambre. Elle avait passé l'après-midi à interroger les cinq futurs Samouraïs qui avaient vu Aimi tuer leurs camarades. Elle avait besoin de rassembler les informations et en même temps ses pensées. Ume s'assit sur son futon, prit les parchemins où elle avait noté les détails qui étaient ressortis de l'interrogatoire, et les étala autour d'elle. Elle avait besoin de voir tout en même temps, mais également de pouvoir écarter les éléments dont elle ne trouvait pas l'utilité, ce qu'elle symbolisait par le fait de déplacer le parchemin correspondant. Elle passa les trois heures suivantes à relire les témoignages des élèves. Certains éléments se répétaient, et elle put retracer la nuit cauchemardesque dans ses grands traits. Aimi était entrée dans les dortoirs, d'abord du côté des filles, et elle s'était d'abord dirigée vers Keiko qu'elle avait rapidement tuée, probablement d'un seul coup de sabre. Deux autres filles s'étaient réveillées à ce moment-là, et avaient voulu la retenir, mais Aimi les avait maîtrisées, les frappant avec son katana, non pas dans le but de les tuer, mais de les incapaciter. Ensuite, elle avait tué les deux jumelles qui avaient apparemment le sommeil très lourd. Ensuite, elle s'était acharnée sur les trois cadavres pendant quelques bonnes minutes avant de sauter par la fenêtre. C'était à ce moment-là que les survivantes avaient pu apercevoir que la main droite d'Aimi était complètement noire. Ume prit dans ses mains le témoignage d'une fille, et relut attentivement ses mots à propos de la main d'Aimi : Elle était complètement noire. Elle....elle m'a fait penser à l'obsidienne, j'en ai vu des dessins dans de vieux écrits, et mon sensei nous en a parlé. Mais elle n'était pas en pierre, Aimi bougeait ses doigts normalement. Les cris des filles avaient attiré les autres habitants du dojo, et ils s'étaient rendus compte que Kakeguchi Shin-sensei était mort. Son corps comportait une douzaine de blessures par arme blanche au niveau de la poitrine, et une vingtaine au niveau du ventre. Tout le monde s'était alors dispersé pour chercher Aimi, et elle en avait profité pour tuer les deux garçons, Tsubasa et Tarou, qui étaient tous les deux grands et robustes, et s'étaient lancés à sa poursuite chacun de son côté, alors que les autres élèves étaient restés groupés par deux ou par trois. Un groupe de trois garçons l'avait vue donner plusieurs coups de sabre à Tarou alors qu'il était déjà à terre, puis s'enfuir hors du dojo. Ils l'avaient poursuivie, mais la fuyarde était plus rapide, et avait réussi à les semer dans le noir. De retour dans le dojo, ils avaient vu le corps de Tsubasa qui affichait les blessures similaires à celles auxquelles avait succombé Tarou. Les garçons qui avaient poursuivi Aimi n'avaient pas du tout remarqué quoi que ce soit d'étrange au niveau de sa main droite, mais vu les circonstances, Ume ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose. Pour l'instant, Ume écarta les témoignages des deux filles. Elle s'occuperait de la main noire plus tard. Elle en avait tiré ce dont elle avait besoin. Aimi était entrée dans le dortoir des filles puisqu'avant, elle en était ressortie afin d'assassiner son sensei. Et encore avant, dans la soirée, elle s'était éclipsée pendant quelques heures, c'était donc probablement à ce moment-là qu'elle avait volé le Katana qui devait être le sien après la cérémonie de Gempukku. Ensuite, Aimi avait tué les victimes qu'elle avait sûrement sélectionnées avant. En effet, après avoir longuement discuté avec les élèves du dojo qui connaissaient Aimi, Ume en conclut qu'Aimi n'avait vraiment pas d'amis. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille timide, un peu pataude et peu douée à l'art du combat ce qui avait fait d'elle la cible de nombreuses moqueries. Kakeguchi Shin avait pour habitude de dire qu'elle était la honte de sa famille, et que le katana ancestral de sa famille se briserait avant de la laisser le toucher. A l'entraînement, il la faisait souvent venir au devant des autres élèves afin de montrer certaines manœuvres martiales qui se terminaient invariablement par Aimi allongée sur le sol avec quelques bleus aux endroits où le bokken de son sensei l'avait touchée. Quant aux cinq jeunes gens, ils avaient en effet été dans le même groupe d'entraînement qu'Aimi, ce qui leur avait donné moult occasions de l'insulter, de se moquer d'elle, et de lui montrer "la force des vrais samouraïs". Ume soupira car son intuition s'était révélée correcte sur ce point. Aimi avait toutes les raisons de haïr ces personnes-là en particulier, et elle avait laissé sa haine prendre le dessus. Elle avait voulu montrer à son sensei que le sabre ne se briserait pas non seulement quand elle le toucherait, mais également quand elle l'utiliserait comme bon lui semblait. Il semblerait que la jeune fille ait eu raison, même si Ume aurait préféré le contraire. Il fallait à présent retrouver Aimi et comprendre cette histoire de la main noire. Ume aurait besoin de discuter avec la famille d'Aimi et probablement fouiller ses affaires afin de trouver quelques indices. Et quant à la main noire, cela ne lui rappelait rien, mais la comparaison à l'obsidienne résonnait dans son esprit. Ume reprit le témoignage où ces mots avaient été utilisés, et le rangea à part. Peut-être devrait-elle se procurer un peu de jade. ---- La rencontre avec les parents d'Aimi, outrés par le comportement de leur fille aînée, ne fit que confirmer ce qu'Ume savait déjà. Aimi était effectivement peu douée au sabre, et même si les reproches de ses parents étaient sûrement moins féroces et moins désagréables que celles de son sensei, Aimi évitait le plus possible de leur parler de son entraînement. Ils ne savaient pas comment leur fille s'était débrouillée pour voler le katana familial. Aimi n'avait pas d'amis dont ils aient connaissance, les contacts avec ses amis d'enfance ayant été brisés car Aimi avait été la seule à rejoindre le Dojo Sunda Mizu. Elle avait deux frères, un de huit ans, qui était en route depuis le dojo où il avait été envoyé un an auparavant, et l'autre de cinq ans, résidant toujours dans la demeure familiale. Ume demanda alors à parler au jeune Saburo, et les parents d'Aimi acceptèrent. Ume sentait qu'ils avaient envie de lui dire de ménager leur enfant, mais qu'ils n'osaient pas le faire. Quelques minutes plus tard, Saburo fut introduit dans la pièce, et s'inclina quelque peu maladroitement devant Ume. Les parents quittèrent alors la pièce, laissant Ume seule avec l'enfant. "Bonjour, Saburo. Je m'appelle Toritaka Ume." Saburo gardait la tête baissée. Ume sourit. "Tu n'es pas obligé de rester plié en deux comme ça. Regarde-moi donc." Saburo leva la tête, obéissant. Ume le regarda avec bienveillance. "Dis-moi, Saburo, tu as une grande sœur, n'est-ce pas ?" Saburo fronça les sourcils. "Oui, mais elle n'est plus à la maison. Elle est partie rejoindre son sensei au dajo." "On dit 'dojo'," le corrigea machinalement Ume. "Tu l'aimes bien ? Ou tu préfères ton grand frère ?" Saburo hésitait. Ume enchaîna. "Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave de préférer ton frère à ta sœur ou inversement. Tu as de la chance d'avoir le choix, d'ailleurs. Moi, par exemple, je n'ai qu'un grand frère." "Est-ce qu'il joue avec vous ?" La spontanéité de Saburo semblait avoir repris le dessus. "Il jouait avec moi quand nous étions petits, oui. Plus maintenant, mais je l'apprécie beaucoup." "Même s'il ne joue pas avec vous ?" Ume acquiesça solennellement. "Même s'il ne joue plus avec moi." Saburo réfléchit un moment, et sembla prendre une décision importante. "Vous êtes gentille." Ume sut alors qu'elle venait de gagner la confiance de l'enfant. Saburo continua. "Ma sœur, depuis qu'elle est partie au... au... au dojo," il sembla mettre particulièrement l'accent sur le mot 'dojo', comme s'il voulait montrer qu'il avait retenu la leçon, "elle est triste. Elle n'a pas d'amis. Et elle ne dessine plus." "Ah ? Ta sœur dessinait avant de partir ?" Saburo opina. "Vous voulez voir ?" Ume se leva. "Si tu veux bien me montrer ses dessins, oui." Ume suivit Saburo dans sa chambre où il lui fièrement présenta quelques dessins signés du nom d'Aimi. Il s'agissait surtout de paysages, et Ume avait l'impression que plusieurs dessins représentaient une même colline, dessinée à différentes saisons, de points de vue différents. Elle prit les dessins et les disposa autour de Saburo et d'elle-même. Saburo ne semblait pas comprendre grand-chose à ce qu'elle était en train de faire, mais il suivait les mouvements de ses mains d'un air fasciné. Ume s'adressa à lui : "Aimi avait l'air de bien aimer cette colline. Tu sais où c'est ?" Le visage de Saburo s'éclaira. "C'est facile ! C'est la colline juste à côté du village. Aimi l'aime bien parce que... parce que... le soleil y est beau !" Ume garda son sérieux. "Je ferais alors mieux de suivre l'exemple de ta sœur, et d'aller admirer le soleil, qu'en penses-tu ?" Saburo la regarda comme si elle avait perdu la raison. "Il faut demander à mes parents d'abord." ---- Avant d'aller admirer le soleil sur la colline dessinée par Aimi, Ume se mit à chercher un Shugenja. Elle avait sur elle deux talismans d'exorcisme fournis par les Shugenja Toritaka, mais aucun ne comportait de Jade, et elle sentait qu'il s'agissait là d'un détail important. Après s'être renseignée, elle finit par trouver un vieux Shugenja Kuni qui avait accepté d'infuser un de ses talismans avec du Jade qu'elle avait du acheter. Heureusement, elle n'avait besoin que d'une petite quantité de ce matériau précieux. Ainsi équipée, Ume se dirigea vers la colline qui se trouvait effectivement à l'est du village. Elle s'arrêta à une certaine distance de la colline, vérifia que le talisman infusé de Jade était bien fixé dans la petite bourse accrochée à sa ceinture, et scruta les environs. Elle ne voyait personne sur la colline, mais l'herbe qui y poussait était relativement haute, et quelqu'un pouvait y rester allongé sans être vu. Ume avança prudemment. Si son raisonnement était juste, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'Aimi l'attaque à vue, mais elle ne pouvait pas en être sûre. Tout comme elle n'était pas sûre que la meurtrière se trouve ici, mais le village, le dojo et la demeure des parents d'Aimi avaient déjà été fouillés de fond en comble, et pour l'instant, Ume n'avait pas d'autre piste. Elle fit le tour de la colline sans apercevoir qui que ce soit, et finit par la gravir. Elle ne voyait toujours personne. Elle se promena en haut de la colline, et trouva les traces de présence humaine récente. Quelques déchets, un morceau de tissu, quelques empreintes. Rien qui prouve qu'il s'agissait d'Aimi, et non pas d'un villageois venu ici faire tout autre chose. Tout d'un coup, Ume perdit l'équilibre et faillit tomber. Une des pierres sur lesquelles elle posait les pieds depuis le début de l'ascension de la colline avait légèrement roulé sur elle-même, révélant un petit trou. Ume s'agenouilla et pressa la paume de sa main contre le trou. Elle sentit un courant d'air froid, ce qui la fit penser à une caverne qui se trouverait probablement sous la colline. Ensuite, elle regarda et écouta, mais l'intérieur de la caverne était silencieux et noir, et elle ne perçut rien de plus. L'air qui en ressortait était sec, et ne portait aucune odeur particulière. Ume descendit alors la colline, et entreprit de chercher l'entrée de la caverne. Il lui fallut une vingtaine de minutes, et elle ne la trouva que parce qu'elle savait que l'entrée était là. En effet, l'entrée était tellement bien camouflée qu'elle se fondait complètement dans le flanc de la colline, et Ume dut dégager des branches et des pierres avant de pouvoir entrer. Elle savait qu'elle venait ainsi d'annoncer sa présence et son intention d'entrer à quiconque se trouverait à l'intérieur, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre moyen de pénétrer dans la caverne. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle regarda autour d'elle, mais ses yeux n'étaient pas encore habitués à la pénombre qui y régnait. Elle entendit des pas rapides et irréguliers droit devant elle, et recula précipitamment tout en levant son katana. Son assaillant frappa, mais Ume le para sans difficulté. Aimi n'était pas très douée au sabre, elle s'en rappelait. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui laisser l'avantage. Ume continua de reculer, son sabre toujours prêt à bloquer un éventuel coup et après seulement quelques pas, elle se retrouva en dehors de la caverne. Une jeune fille qui devait être Aimi sortit de la caverne en trébuchant sur les branches qu'Ume avait arrachées pour entrer. Elle avait un katana couvert de sang séché qu'elle tenait à deux mains. Ume avait déjà vu son frère et Kazuo s'entraîner, et Aimi en était encore très loin. "Pars d'ici," chuchota Aimi. "Je n'ai pas de querelle avec toi." Ume se concentra sur la main droite de son adversaire. Elle ne portait pas de gant ni ne la couvrait d'aucune autre façon, et pourtant la main était plus noire que la nuit sans étoiles. Elle rappelait en effet l'obsidienne, mais les doigts d'Aimi restaient sous son contrôle, et ils étaient en ce moment serrés autour de la poignée de son sabre. Ume était à présent sûre que le sensei de Yuu avait vu juste en faisant appel aux chasseurs de fantômes. Il ne s'agissait peut-être pas de fantôme à proprement parler, mais de quelque chose de surnaturel en tout cas. Toujours gardant Aimi à l’œil, elle défit les ficelles de la petite poche où se trouvait le talisman infusé de jade. "Je suis désolée, Aimi, mais tu as fait des choses qui sont impardonnables. Je suis venue ici pour te ramener." Aimi n'éclata pas d'un rire dément, mais Ume aurait presque préféré qu'elle le fasse. A la place de cela, elle lui répondit avec la même voix calme et monotone : "J'ai fait ce que j'aurais du faire il y a longtemps. Pars d'ici. Je n'ai pas de querelle avec toi." Ume était de plus en plus sûre qu'il s'agissait d'un fantôme-possesseur. Il avait pris le corps d'Aimi, et avait libéré ses pensées les plus sombres. Puis, il lui avait donné la détermination d'accomplir ce qu'elle n'osait que penser tout bas. Ume regarda la jeune fille hagarde, et prononça un seul mot. "Non." Aimi se rua sur elle, mais Ume ne venait pas de se réveiller, et n'était pas effrayée par les corps déchiquetés de son sensei et de ses camarades. Elle fit semblant d'esquiver le coup d'Aimi, porté de haut en bas, mais au dernier moment, elle le para, faisant s'entrechoquer leurs lames. La force du choc déséquilibra Aimi, et elle tomba sur le côté. Aimi avait gardé son katana, mais Ume marcha sur ses mains, voulant la forcer à desserrer les doigts. Elle entendit le bruit des os qui se brisaient, Aimi luttant contre elle. Elle dut donner un autre coup de katana au niveau de l'avant-bras droit d'Aimi pour que cette dernière lâche finalement le sabre. Rapidement, Ume écarta le katana d'un coup de pied avant de s'agenouiller à côté d'Aimi et de presser le talisman infusé de jade sur le dos de sa main droite noircie. Aimi se raidit tout d'abord, puis les traits de son visage se détendirent. Ume crut voir une fumée noire se dégager de l'endroit où elle avait posé le talisman, et elle vit que la main d'Aimi redevenait de couleur normale. Ume laissa le talisman jusqu'à ce que la noirceur disparaisse complètement. Au moment où elle reprit le talisman, Aimi la regarda avec horreur. "Qui... qui êtes-vous ? Qu'ai-je fait ? Je les ai tués, je les ai tous tués!" Aimi éclata en sanglots. Ume resta à côté d'elle pendant quelques minutes, mais ne voyant pas comment l'aider, se leva et alla chercher le katana de la famille Raikuto. Quand elle revint vers Aimi, la jeune fille était tordue de douleur. Elle leva les yeux sur Ume. "Je veux... mourir. Avec vous en témoin." Ume secoua la tête. "Je ne suis pas ton seigneur. Viens avec moi, nous rentrons au village." Aimi déglutit difficilement. "Je ne peux pas." Ume l'aida à se relever. "Si, tu peux. Suis-moi." Aimi, résignée, baissa la tête, et obéit. ---- Ume était agenouillée face à tous les sensei de Sunda Miza no Dojo, le Katana volé par Aimi posé à côté d'elle sur le sol. Aimi elle-même se tenait dans un coin de la pièce sous la garde de trois samouraïs avec leurs katanas sortis de leurs fourreaux, prêts à l'abattre si elle tentait quoi que ce soit de suspect. Ses mains étaient cachées sous une bonne quantité de bandages. Ume venait de décrire comment elle avait trouvé et exorcisé Aimi, et les sensei étaient tous pensifs. L'un d'eux brisa le silence pesant. "Pourquoi s'est-elle retrouvée possédée ? Pourquoi elle, et pas quelqu'un d'autre ?" "Je ne peux qu'extrapoler, mon interaction avec le fantôme ayant été extrêmement brève. Je suppose qu'à cause de tous les sentiments qu'elle réprimait, elle avait fini par l'attirer. Les fantômes possesseurs cherchent activement un réceptacle, en général, quelqu'un en rapport avec la façon dont ils sont morts, ou leur rappelant leur vie d'antan. Il pourrait par exemple s'agir d'une personne qui avait été dans la même situation qu'Aimi, et qui avait un jour péri sous les coups de ses camarades." "Aimi est donc plus vulnérable que les autres habitants du dojo ?" Ume savait qu'elle s’engageait là sur un terrain glissant. "Les autres l'ont rendue plus vulnérable à ce genre de possession, oui. Il est probable que si ses relations avec ses camarades et son sensei avaient été meilleures, le fantôme ne l'aurait pas possédée. Néanmoins, je ne peux vous offrir que mes suppositions sur ce point précis." Un autre sensei fronça les sourcils. "J'ai l'impression que vous êtes en train d'accuser les victimes d'Aimi, Toritaka-san." Ume jeta un bref regard à Kouta-sensei. Il l'observait attentivement et calmement, sans doute curieux de voir sa réaction. "Mon devoir est de vous présenter les faits qui ont mené à cette tragédie, honorables sensei. La tâche de déterminer qui est le coupable, et comment il devrait être puni, n'est pas la mienne." Kouta-sensei parla pour la première fois depuis le début de la réunion. "En effet, c'est la nôtre, et nous allons nous y atteler sans tarder. " Ume s'inclina, se leva, jeta un dernier regard à Aimi, et quitta la pièce. Avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa chambre, elle entendit les pas de Kouta-sensei, et se retourna. "Je voudrais appuyer personnellement les remerciements du Dojo de Sunda Mizu," dit-il quand il se rendit compte qu'elle le regardait. "Yuu n'aurait pu envoyer de meilleur émissaire. " Ume inclina la tête. "Je vous remercie humblement, Kouta-sensei." Elle marqua une pause, puis continua. "Si je peux me permettre, je voudrais vous mettre en garde contre la répétition de ce genre d'événements. " Kouta-sensei hocha la tête, l'invitant à continuer. "Le comportement dont Aimi avait été la victime peut très bien mener à d'autres choses fâcheuses." Kouta-sensei la regarda dans les yeux. "Pourtant, le fantôme a été exorcisé et banni, n'est-ce pas ?" Ume acquiesça. "Oui. Néanmoins, la prochaine fois, il pourrait s'agir uniquement de quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas besoin d'un fantôme." Kouta-sensei soupira. "Je vois, et je vous remercie, Toritaka-san. J'ai une question pour vous si vous consentez d'y répondre. "Comme Ume ne disait rien, il continua. "A votre avis, comment le ou les coupables devraient-ils être punis ?" Ume réfléchit. "Certains d'entre eux sont déjà morts. Quant à Aimi, elle a demandé à mourir après avoir été libérée de la présence du fantôme. Je ne saurais dire si vous lui accorderez ce souhait." Kouta-sensei hocha à nouveau la tête et sourit. "Je vais devoir retourner auprès des autres sensei. Je vous remercie encore une fois, et que le retour auprès de votre Daimyo soit rapide et paisible." Ume s'inclina et entra dans sa chambre. Elle avait prévu de partir le lendemain à l'aube. ---- Shiro Toritaka était baigné par les derniers rayons de soleil quand Ume se présenta à sa porte. Un serviteur lui indiqua aussitôt où se trouvait son frère. En se rendant dans la salle en question, elle fut rejointe par Takahiro. "Comment ça s'est passé ?" lui demanda son mari. Ume hésita un peu avant de répondre. "Il y avait bien un fantôme, mais c'était la partie facile." Takahiro parut intrigué. "Et la partie difficile ?" "Je n'ai pas envie de tout répéter vingt-cinq fois," dit Ume avec un léger sourire. "Dans quelques minutes, nous serons auprès de Yuu, et je raconterai tout à tout le monde en même temps." Takahiro voulut lui rétorquer quelque chose, mais se retint. Il sentait une pointe de tristesse dans le sourire d'Ume. Il garda alors le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent leur Daimyo. Ume entra dans la pièce dont la porte était grand ouverte. Elle entendait la voix de son frère ainsi que celle de Kazuo. Kazuo et Yuu avaient tous les deux étudié à Sunda Mizu no Dojo, et Ume savait qu'ils n'allaient pas apprécier les nouvelles qu'elle apportait. Yuu se rua sur elle dès qu'elle eut franchi le seuil de la porte afin de la serrer dans ses bras. "Ume-chan ! J'ai reçu une lettre de mon sensei, il me dit que tu t'es très bien acquittée de ta tâche ! Néanmoins, il ne me dit pas tout, il t'incombe donc de nous raconter comment tout cela s'est passé." Ume se dégagea des bras de son frère, rajusta ses vêtements et se passa une main dans les cheveux. "Dès mon arrivée, j'ai été reçue par Kouta-sensei....." ---- Comme Ume l'avait pensé, Yuu et Kazuo n'apprécièrent pas du tout les conclusions qu'elle avait tirées de cette affaire. Ils ne les avaient pas contestées, mais ils semblaient tous les deux remontés contre Kakeguchi Shin qui avait permis qu'une jeune fille soit tyrannisée par ses camarades, et y avait même participé lui-même. Ils tenaient le dojo où ils avaient étudié en très haute estime, et le fait que Kakeguchi Shin en ait fait partie relevait pour eux quasiment de l'insulte à leur entraînement, à leurs sensei et à leurs camarades. Ume tenta de les rassurer en disant que les coupables avaient été pour la plupart punis, mais ce fut sans grand succès. Elle leur conta alors sa dernière discussion avec Kouta-sensei, ainsi que l'avertissement qu'elle lui avait donné, et, à son grand soulagement, Yuu et Kazuo semblèrent se calmer. De toute évidence, ils faisaient confiance au vieux sensei. Ume ne savait pas si leur confiance était bien placée, mais en ce moment, elle n'avait aucun moyen d'en être sûre, aussi se contenta-t-elle de hocher la tête d'un air neutre. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Ume et Takahiro sortirent dans le couloir, laissant Yuu et Kazuo discuter de la lettre qu'ils allaient envoyer en réponse à Kouta-sensei. "Merci," dit Ume. "Merci de quoi ?", s'étonna Takahiro. "De ne pas avoir insisté pour avoir toute l'histoire avant Yuu. Tout cela me met mal à l'aise, pas forcément à cause du fantôme, mais le tout. Je n'arrive même pas à mettre le doigt dessus." Takahiro lui prit la main et ne dit rien. L'histoire de la jeune fille moquée et brutalisée alors qu'elle était censée s'épanouir lors de son entraînement, et se préparer à servir son seigneur, ne le laissa pas indifférent, lui non plus.